The Infant Addition
by hm15
Summary: Penny is pregnant and Leonard will stick by her side, how will Sheldon and the rest cope? Summary sucks, who knows where this will go. L/P S/A H/B usual pairings and cast members. Lenny story. Will update when I can :-)
1. Chapter 1

It was early on Wednesday morning and Penny and Leonard were tucked up in Penny's bed. They were both lying on their sides and Leonard had his right arm draped over Penny resting on her pregnant belly. Leonard was still asleep but Penny was wide awake, she had a doctors appointment at midday and never slept well the night before her appointments as she was constantly thinking about all the bad things the doctor could tell her, no matter how much Leonard reassured her that everything would be fine. Penny rolled onto her back and peeled Leonard's arm off her, he stirred but didn't wake up. She pulled her pyjama top up to look down at her once flat stomach and placed both her hands around her belly button. At 4 months she was now showing when she wore tight tops, but could still hide her bump if needed, although Penny loved how she looked at this stage. She smiled to herself when she remembered that she was carrying Leonard's baby and he or she was a few centimetres beneath her hands. She closed her eyes, now more relaxed and was beginning to drift back to sleep, all the thoughts the upcoming appointment had disappeared.

Penny suddenly felt a little poke beneath her hand. She opened her eyes and looked over at Leonard who's back was now facing her. "What the-" she thought when it hit her. That was the baby. The first time she'd felt the baby kick.

"LEONARD!" She shouted, beating one hand against his back.

"Mm what?" He mumbled.

"Leonard for God's sake roll over, it's the baby!"

"Oh God are you okay? Is everything alright, do you need to see a doctor?" He asked, now panicking as he jumped out of bed and began to find his clothes.

"No no, relax sweetie. I think the baby just kicked"

"Are you.. Are you sure?" Leonard asked cautiously as he sat back down on the bed.

"Yup, pretty damn sure. Here feel" Penny grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her belly button.

Leonard waited a few moments before speaking up. "I uh.. Penny I can't feel-" He began..

"Just wait a sec, come one little baby" Penny said as she rubbed their hands across her stomach. "Ohhh please move again"

They waited a few minutes until Penny flopped her hand onto the mattress and a look of disappointment washed over the two of them. Leonard rolled onto his side to face Penny and she turned to face him. He curled his arms around her waist and pulled Penny as close as the baby would allow him.

"Hey it'll happen again soon I'm sure!" Leonard said kissing her hair. "It's 5am Penny, we both need rest, try to get some sleep okay?"

"I know, just wanted you to feel" She sighed and closed her eyes, wiggling closer to Leonard. They didn't sleep but stayed cuddled up close under the covers for nearly an hour, enjoying being just the 3 of them.

Leonard suddenly laughed "Someone's hungry!" Commenting on Penny's stomach moving against his.

"Leonard honey, that was the baby" Penny said softly.

"Wow" He stopped chuckling and sat up, looking very serious.

Penny just smiled and sat up. She bought his hands onto her belly and kept her hands ontop of his. The baby kicked again and again, both of their eyes fixed on the little bulge beneath their hands.

"That's.. That's incredible" Leonard stuttered, looking up at Penny.

"Uh huh" She nodded and looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Leonard shuffled himself closer, keeping his hands on her stomach and holding Penny's gaze. He pressed his forehead against hers as he looked deep into her eyes, then their lips met for a long, deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Penny honey, I really have to get up now. You know how Sheldon will be if I'm even 5 minutes late"

Leonard had hit the snooze button on his alarm numerous times and his morning routine was now running 40 minutes later than usual. Penny had convinced him that staying in bed with her was better than getting up, although it didn't take a lot, and she had pulled him back under the covers to sleep in with her. But now as much as he didn't want to, Leonard knew he had to get up if there was any hope in him showering before he had to leave with Sheldon. He stood up, pulled his t-shirt off and grabbed some clothes before looking back at Penny who was now sat up in bed.

"You know you look very, very sexy with your shirt off" Penny said seductively as she crawled across her bed towards Leonard.

"Nuh uh, not fooling for that one." He chuckled as he headed off to the bathroom.

"Dammit" Penny smiled as she rested her head against her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Go back to bed, you've still got, what almost 4 hours till your appointment?"

"Yeah something like that" she mumbled as she flopped down backwards.

* * *

Leonard returned from his shower to see his girlfriend had fallen asleep exactly as he'd left her, flat on her back with her legs dangling above the ground. _Girlfriend. _He hated that term because she was so much more to him than that. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and moved over to Penny. He slid his arm under her back and the other under her knees to carry her to the top of her bed. She opened her eyes as Leonard pulled back the covers, gently placing her down before sitting beside her.

"I'm off to work now. I've set your alarm so you'll be up in time for the appointment and I'll meet you at the hospital and then we can go get lunch or something?" He leant down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Mm sounds good" She smiled up at Leonard who was still hovering over her.

"I'll go get Sheldon before he comes over here and disturbs you"

Penny giggled and closed her eyes. Leonard kissed her briefly on the lips, then her belly, then back to her lips and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

_Knock knock knock_

"Leonard and Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

"Leonard and Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

"Leonard and Penny"

They both groaned at the sound of the all too familiar knock.

"Coming Sheldon" Leonard yelled as he cradled Penny's face, kissed her forehead and sat up. "I'll see you in a couple of hours" He said as he headed for the door. "Love you"

* * *

"You know, you spending all your time at Penny's is very inconvenient for me."

"Are you saying you miss me Sheldon?"

"Of course not, that's preposterous. I'm simply saying it's inconvenient."

"Righttt..." Leonard said as he took a sip of coffee and returned his attention to driving.

"Oh I _wish _you could focus a little more on driving Leonard. Do you want me to quote the statis-"

"No no Sheldon, you've told me plenty of times" Leonard cut in. "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to have it at home this morning. Would you prefer me to fall asleep at the traffic lights?"

Sheldon thought for a few moments. "So how is Penny doing?

Leonard looked at him in shock. Never did he think he would hear Sheldon actually asking about her well being.

"Has she gained weight and is her back all hunched yet" Sheldon looked at Leonard, his surprise had now turned to exasperation and he sighed at Sheldon.

"What? I believe it is the social protocol to ask how your room mate's girlfriend's pregnancy is going?"

"Yes it is but you could of put it in better words than that Sheldon. But whatever, yes she now has a bump that shows and no her back is not hunched. I'm actually taking her to an appointment today. She's a little nervous but today we can find out the if the baby is a boy or girl. Also last night I felt the baby kick, isn't that cool?"

"Leonard?"

"Yes what?"

"I'm not listening to you ramble on about babies for the next 23 minutes, you're worst than a woman. Please refrain from talking until we reach the university or I will be forced to jump out the car"

_'Tempting'_ Leonard thought, but he couldn't help how excited he was. He still couldn't shake the fact that him and Penny were going to be parents.

The rest of the journey to work was silent. Sheldon stared out the window, occasionally muttering things to himself and checking his phone. Leonard continued to think about Penny and the baby. He thought about what he needed to buy and all the baby proofing to do to her apartment. He thought about birthing classes and more doctors appointments and the books he needed to read. His mind fixed on her apartment though. _That's no place for a child to grow up, however young he/she is. Children need a backyard and a place to run around, not flights of stairs and a laundry room. _They reached the University on time and Sheldon got out the car, but Leonard stayed put.

"Aren't you getting out Leonard?"

"No Sheldon, tell Dr. Gablehauser that I'm not coming in today"

"Where are you goi-"

Leonard reached across and slammed Sheldon's door then reversed out the parking lot and drove out of the University as fast as he dared.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny was laying down in the ultrasound room. Her appointment started at 12:15 and it was now 12:30 and she'd managed to postpone the doctor a little, hoping Leonard would arrive soon. It was so unlike him to be late, if anything Penny was expecting him to be 15 minutes _early. _She laid back on the bed and rested her hands on her belly, wishing that Leonard would walk through the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open. She immediately looked in the hope it was Leonard but instead Dr. Hill walked through the door.

"Hi Penny, I'm sorry but I've got other patients to do, we're going to have to do the scan with Leonard here or not. The OB/GYN will be through in a few minutes."

Penny sighed and checked her phone. No call or text from Leonard. _Where on Earth could he be?!_ "Okay that's fine, thank you doctor." Dr. Hill nodded and backed out the room.

5 minutes later, the OB/GYN entered. She was a large middle aged woman named Trish with a round smiley face. She sat down next to Penny and chatted to her for a few moments about her own children and different things to expect during her pregnancy. Penny relaxed and hoped this could buy Leonard some time. The clock now read 12:40 and Trish covered Penny's stomach in the gel, ready for the ultrasound, Penny was furious at Leonard. _He should be here._

Trish had just found the baby's heartbeat when Leonard burst through the door.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" Penny said looking angrily at him.

"But I'm here now right?"

"That's not the point Leonard, I've been here on my own, I was really worried! Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later" He grinned across the room at her but she returned his smile with an angry glare.

Leonard came round the side of the bed, took Penny's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Penny, believe me when I say I've got a good reason" He kissed her deeply. He pulled back and smiled "It's kind of a surprise okay?"

Penny could tell that he had something planned by the smile on his face and relaxed a little, forgetting about her anger from earlier. "Okay fine, but tell me soon!" Leonard smiled at sat in the chair beside her.

"Right Trish, we ready to see the baby now?" Penny beamed, she grabbed Leonard's hand and curled her fingers around his.

Trish began to move the scanner across her stomach until a clear image appeared on the screen.

"Well there's your baby. You can see it's fingers and toes here, it's actually pretty cool your baby has a fingerprint now."

Leonard and Penny both had tears in their eyes. They held onto each other tightly as Trish showed them different views of their baby and they could see the different movements it was making. Leonard kissed Penny's head and smiled at her.

"That's our baby" He whispered.

"Uh huh" Penny managed to stutter.

Trish ran some tests and left the room with a picture of the baby on the screen which neither of them could take their eyes off.

"It's.. It's just incredible, I can't even... Wow..." Penny said, her voice cracking as she fought off the tears.

"I know, _we_ made that." Leonard tipped his head down to look at Penny and captured her lips.

Trish re-entered the room and sat back next to the screen. Leonard pulled back and wiped a tear from Penny's cheek with his thumb, she reached up and held his hand as Trish spoke to them.

"So everything is looking normal and healthy. I've got pictures for you to take home but the last thing is, do you want to know the sex?"

They both said yes and smiled. Trish handed Penny a envelope.

"I'll leave you to it, be back in 5 minutes to tidy up and then you're good to go!"

Penny clutched the envelope tightly. She kissed Leonard and smiled. He held on tightly to her hand as she opened the envelope and took out a letter and paused.

"Ready to find out if we have a little girl or boy?" Leonard kissed her cheek and watched Penny open the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

"OH DARLIN'! That's such exciting news, yano I always imagined you and Leonard with a little girl, it just seems right."

Penny had been on the phone to her parents, Bernadette, Amy and now Mrs. Cooper. Even though the conversation went the same each time, she didn't care. She still told the story with the same passion and excitement as when she found out it was a girl. Leonard watched her from the couch with the same excitement, thinking about all the little pink clothes he could buy. Penny hung up the phone and sat down next to Leonard, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What you thinking so hard about hmm?"

"Oh nothing, just about all the pink things I can buy for her" Leonard smiled placing his hands on Penny's stomach.

"Boy are you gonna spoil her, she's going to be a Daddy's girl I can see it now!" She laughed tipping her head against his.

"I'm going to spoil both my girls" Leonard grinned. "That reminds me, I got something for you earlier. It's for your charm bracelet, I know you've only got a heart, a P and a L on it so I thought I'd get you something else."

"Oh Leonard, you didn't have to!"

"Well I started it so I may as well keep adding to the collection" He grinned.

Leonard handed her a little bag and she looked inside and opened the box. Inside were 2 charms. One was a little pink baby carriage and the other was a silver stork.

"Oh Leonard they're perfect! I love them, thank you!" Penny leaned close and passionately kissed him for a moment before jumping up and skipping into her bedroom.

"Where are you off to now?" Leonard called back.

Penny put her hand on her bedroom door frame and turned around. "I'm going to put them on my bracelet, it's on my dresser, come and help me!"

Leonard got off the couch and sat beside Penny on her bed and she decided where to put the charms on her bracelet. It took nearly 10 minutes but she finally reordered the 5 charms on the silver chain and Leonard put it on her wrist. He started to stand up but Penny pulled him back onto the bed.

"Where are you off to now?" Penny mocked and grinned at him. "Stay here with me for a bit, I'm so tired" She shifted up to the top of the bed and dragged Leonard up with her. They rolled on their sides to face each other and Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so her stomach was resting against his. He kissed her nose then Penny tipped her head forward so their foreheads touched.

"How did you know to get the pink charm Leonard?" She whispered.

"I just had a hunch, I thought it was a girl from the start..."

"Smarty pants. So was this why you were late to the appointment today then?"

"Nope, you'll find that out soon, promise."

"Ohhh fine, okay well I'm going to get some sleep before we go next door for dinner. You can go I don't mind if you-"

"No I want to stay with you."

* * *

The gang were all sitting in the living room, Sheldon in his spot, Amy next to him and then Bernadette next to her. Howard had pulled up Leonard's desk chair to sit next to Bernadette, Raj was sitting on the floor and Penny was cross legged in Leonard's chair rubbing her belly. They were all watching America's Next Top Model, much to Sheldon's annoyance, whilst waiting for Leonard to return with their food.

"Oh, do we have to suffer through this transparently manipulative pseudo-reality again?" Sheldon cried.

"YES!" Everyone except Raj said, who instead nodded vigorously.

"Sweetie do you want a beer or something? I'm going to the fridge to get a water so I can get you one?" Penny asked Raj noticing his absence in the conversation. He gave Penny a thumbs up as she headed over to the fridge.

"Amy I can't believe that YOU want to watch this?!" Sheldon asked, hoping that Amy would take his side.

"Of course I do, I want Brittany to win! She replied grinning.

"No waaaay, Kristin is totally gonna win!" Howard butted in.

"You have a thing for blonde women huh?" Bernadette joked.

Sheldon was about to make another complaint when he was interrupted by Leonard entering the apartment. The gang greeted him as he put the food on the table then sat in his chair and finally Sheldon could switch off the ridiculous programme he was being forced to watch. Penny came back, put Raj's beer on the table, which he quickly grabbed and started chugging, and she sat on the arm of Leonard's chair.

"Steal my seat then Hofstadter" Penny remarked, playfully glaring down at him. "Sitting in a pregnant woman's seat, shame on you"

"I'm sure there's room for 2 more" Leonard replied as he grabbed her gently round the waist and pulled her onto his lap, wrapped his arms as tightly around her as her stomach would allow and started kissed her. Penny giggled at first but kissed him back, running her hands through his hair as Leonard's went up and down her sides. Sheldon scoffed and sighed until the couple broke apart.

"What?" Penny asked, pulling back and raising her eyebrow at him.

"You two are putting me off my dinner, now can we please eat?"

"Whatever Moonpie"

* * *

Raj and Bernadette were in the kitchen cleaning up dinner while Howard was on his phone and Penny was back on top of Leonard. Sheldon and Amy where chatting to themselves before Sheldon said to the group "Who's up for a game of after dinner counter factuals then?" Amy's face lit up and they looked around the room, but their friends did not look impressed.

"As fun as _that_ sounds Sheldon, I have a better idea." Howard said looking up from his phone. "How about we play would you rather?"  
Of course 'would you rather' won over 'counter factuals', much to Sheldon and Amy's dismay but they played along anyway.

20 minutes later, the beers were being knocked back, mainly by Raj, and Sheldon was becoming more baffled by the minute.

"Ok Ok Penny, I got a good one. Would you rather have mine or Howard's baby?" Raj said wiggling his eyebrows in Penny's direction.

"I, uhhh, hmm" Penny looked round the room for help. Sheldon was completely uninterested, Amy had a blank expression, Howard of course was listening intently, as was Raj, Leonard simply smiled at her and Bernadette was drinking a glass of wine. '_Not helpful guys' _she thought.  
"Well I guess as me and Raj almost slept together, then I'll go for him" Penny said as she winked playfully at Raj and he grinned back.

Howard looked disappointed and Bernadette nudged him playfully. "I get you all to myself then" she whispered in his ear, taking another sip of wine.

"Yeah great" Howard sighed. "Hey wait a second... What did you say? Almost?" At this realisation, everyone turned to Raj who went a nice shade of pink.

"Yes Howard, Penny said 'I guess me and Raj almost did'. You really need to work on your listening skills. And you" Sheldon pointed to Penny. "You need to work on your grammar"

"Sheldon I heard the first time, I just- never mind, the point is you guys didn't actually... You know...? Howard said raising his eyebrows.

"No we didn't, well Raj did but..." Penny trailed off and rubbed her belly, a little embarrassed by what she had said, as was Raj. Leonard grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek, a little relieved to find out that they hadn't slept together.

"Ahh" Howard said, "return of the quick draw"

Raj simply cringed and sank down into his chair.

"Enough of this nonsense, it's my turn" Sheldon proclaimed. "Amy, would you rather be helium nuclei or-" The whole group groaned.

* * *

"So you really didn't sleep with him then?" Leonard asked as he brushed his teeth.

"Uh huh, quite glad if you ask me"

"I'm surprised it never came up. I would of expected Raj to, well to boast if I'm honest."

"Well there was nothing to boast about remember? And I promised him I wouldn't tell if he didn't sooo..."

"Right yeah..." Leonard looked uncomfortable. "You don't need to keep stuff like that from me" He said quietly as he sat on the closed toilet lid and looked at Penny in the bath.

"Oh sweetie, I know I don't, that was a long time ago! I promise you there is nothing I'm hiding from you now okay? No secrets right?" She paused and smiled at him. "Now how about you come and help the old pregnant lady get out the tub?"

"No secrets" Leonard repeated. It pained him to lie to Penny as he was in fact keeping a pretty big secret from her. He scooped Penny up and held her waist so she could stand and wrapped a towel around her. Penny put her arm around his shoulders as she stepped out the bath then wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed her bump against his stomach. Leonard let his hands sit on her hips as she kissed him and felt the baby gently kick his stomach which made him grin.

"I'm still not use to having it.. _her _kick all the time, are you?"

Penny yawned and shook her head.

"I think someone's ready for bed, do you want me to bring you your pjs?" Leonard chuckled.

"Mm yes please"

Penny crawled into bed as Leonard went to her closet and found some of her pyjamas. By the time he returned, Penny was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"_**Sheldon, are you ready to go?" Leonard asked clutching his keys standing in the doorway of 4A. Sheldon was typing at his desk and ignored him as Leonard entered the apartment. "Sheldon?"

Sheldon closed his laptop, put his jacket on and grabbed his bag. He looked over at Leonard and noticed he was only carrying his keys.

"Leonard, where's your work bag?"

"It's uhh, in the car already. I went down earlier and put it in the car when I got Penny's mail" _Quick thinking, nice. _

"You know Leonard, it's proven that cars with belongings such as bags are more likely to be broken into that other cars." Sheldon stated as he walked out the apartment. "Your actions this morning could of endangered your car, your bag, your work and whatever else was in there. You really should think more carefully about what you're doing" They rounded the corner of the 2nd floor and Sheldon continued to talk. "Let me guess, it's sitting right on the front seat for all to see. Am I correct? Oh I don't know why I bother asking I know the answer. You're basically inviting robbers to break into your car aren't you."

"Sheldon it's 8am and you've already said 1000 words. Will you please just let it go. Look-" Leonard pointed to the car. "My bag is err, it's in the back and the car hasn't been broken into so lets just go to work okay?"

They both got into the car and Leonard began to drive. Sheldon carried on talking but Leonard ignored his threats about safety and various acccidents he could of caused. His mind wandered, thinking about the lies he'd told over the last few days. He hated lying, and he sucked at it. The last time he lied was about Penny's showcase and that turned into a nightmare, so all he could hope was that this turned out well.

Leonard turned into the University car park and waited for Sheldon to get out. He stayed in the car just the same as yesterday and once again slammed the door in Sheldon's face and drove off as fast as he could.

"Penny should be the hormonal one" Sheldon muttered to himself. "Baffling"

* * *

"Hey Sheldon, over here!" Howard called out as he saw Sheldon enter the canteen. Him and Raj had an extensive collection of comic books spread across the table and we clearly arguing over one of them.

"Sheldon, please tell Howard that-"

"Raj, as much as I'd like to prove one of you wrong, I have a more serious matter to discuss with the two of you"

"Fine, whatever go ahead" Howard mumbled and continued to eat. "Wait should we wait for Leonard or...?"

"Coincidentally it's about Leonard." Sheldon began. "Have you noticed his absence the past 2 days?"

"Yeah I was wondering where he had got to, I assumed he was eating in his lab and working through lunch?" Raj added.

"I heard from a grad student that he had some kind of nasty virus and has taken the week off to recover" Howard said poking at his food. "That's why Bernadette and I didn't come over last night"

"How did you get to work this morning then Sheldon? You're not wearing your bus pants"

"Funny you should mention that too Raj, Leonard drove me here this morning"

Raj and Howard exchanged confused looks.

"But he's sick right? Why would he take you to work?" Howard asked.

"Yes but he's not sick, granted he's been spending his time at Penny's so I don't know his full condition or diagnostics but he is not sick. Do you really think I'd let him drive me here if he was?"

"Good point"

"So Sheldon, what's he up to?"

"Well Raj I was hoping you or Howard would know but I seem to be wasting my time here. Good day"

"And he thinks Leonard is the one acting weird" Howard mumbled to Raj as he shook his head.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Penny"

"Whaddup Moonpie"

"I told you not to call me that" Sheldon glared at Penny who was leaning against the door frame, she grinned back at him.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"I came here to ask if you knew where Leonard was"

"He took you to work earlier, didn't you get a ride back with him?"

"No he didn't go to work. He drove me there and Raj took me home"

"What why didn't he go to work?" Penny crossed her arms over her stomach and stared at Sheldon. It was pretty easy to tell if Sheldon was lying and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I uh..." Penny could tell Sheldon was uncomfortable as he started to fidget and twitch.

"Spit it out Sheldon!" Penny raised her voice and continued to stare at Sheldon

Sheldon broke. "Leonard's been telling different people different things. According to grad students he has a viral infection and Dr. Gablehauser said he took the week off. He drove me to the University but then slammed the door in my face and sped out of the car park and went in the opposite direction to the apartment and he hasn't told me where he is going and how long he will be. He even missed Halo night Penny."

Penny simply smiled at Sheldon. "Sweetie I'm sure it's nothing. Go home and wait for Leonard, he'll be back soon."

Sheldon was surprised at how calm Penny was. Normally this kind of behaviour from anyone, let alone Leonard would set her off but her face stayed placid as she rubbed her stomach and then smiled and closed the door.  
Once inside the apartment Penny sank on the couch and grabbed her phone.  
_'Bernie ring me ASAP' _She franticly typed.

2 hours later, Penny's phone started ringing. '_Finally'_ she thought. She grabbed the phone and laid down on her bed.

"Penny what's up? Is something wrong?"

"No! Yes, maybe, I don't know..."

"Is there something wrong with the baby, do you need me to come over?"

"No it's... It's Leonard. He's being really secretive. Not telling the guys where he's going, he hasn't been at work and he's taken the week off but I haven't seen him once in the day, only in the evenings when he'd normally get back from work."

"That's really odd, has he ever done that before?"

"Not that I know of." Penny paused and thought for a moment. She looked at the snowflake on her night stand and sighed. "No you know what this is silly. I have nothing to worry about right? I'm sure it's nothing. He wouldn't ever cheat on me or anything would he?"

"Oh Penny of course not! Listen to me, you have nothing to panic about. Leonard would never hurt you, how about you try talking to him later?"

"I just don't want it to sound like I'm checking up on him you know? I trust him"

"I know what you mean Penny but it's worth talking to him. Listen I gotta drive home now. Tell me how it goes and be subtle remember!" Bernadette chuckled.

"I'll give you a call in the morning. Love ya!"

Penny pressed end call and placed her phone on the night stand. She held the preserved snowflake in her hand and looked at the charm bracelet on her wrist. _Leonard is amazing, we're having a baby. I love him, he loves me. He would never hurt me._


	6. Chapter 6

Penny remained laying on top of her bed after the phone call with Bernadette. Her advice was to confront Leonard and that's what she intended to do, it's not like she was unfamiliar with making a scene anyway. It was over an hour after the time Leonard usually gets home, still no text or phone call with an explanation. Penny rested her hands on her bump as she felt the little girl gently kick and she thought back to when they announced she was pregnant to the group.

_Her and Leonard walked into 4A hand in hand. Penny was constantly kissing him as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. They hadn't expected to see all their friends sitting around the coffee table as they kissed in the door way. Amy coughed and the couple broke apart, before Sheldon could complain or Howard could make a sleazy comment, Penny shouted 'I'm pregnant'. Bernadette and Amy came running over to Penny and wrapped their arms around each other in a 3 way hug. The girls screamed and hugged while Leonard sat in his chair and Sheldon congratulated them on their successful intercourse._

She was brought out her thoughts when Leonard walked through the door. "Hey Penny, where are you?"

"In the bedroom" She called out and moments later saw Leonard appear in the doorway. Penny sat up and crossed her legs. She played with her hands in her lap and looked down, not knowing what to say. Sure, it was easy to make a scene and say what she was really feeling to other guys, but with Leonard her mouth went dry and she started to fidget.

"Are you okay?" He asked, coming to sit opposite her on the bed.

Penny knew if she didn't speak soon she'd lose her courage and never ask Leonard. "Are you having cheating on me?" She blurted out, pressing her chin into her chest, avoiding all eye contact with Leonard.

If Penny could have seen his face, she would of seen utter confusion and hurt. Leonard shuffled closer on the bed and put his hand on her leg. "Penny where on _Earth_ did you get that from?"

"I.. I don't know, I just..." Penny found it hard to get her words out and wrung her hands in frustration. "You've seen so secretive this past week. You're getting home hours after you normally do with no explanation. Sheldon says you haven't been at work and there's loads of different things going around and I just don't know what to believe."

"Penny I-"

"I believe in _you_ Leonard. I know you wouldn't hurt me, I know that in my heart and I love you with everything I have and I _know_ you feel the same way. It's just something's not right, you're hiding something and it's scaring me. You know you can tell me anything" Penny's voice cracked and she broke down. Leonard pulled her into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her back.

He hated that he was keeping this from Penny. The fact that she got so worried and worked up over it broke his heart and he hated that she was hurting over this._ 'It will all work out in the end'_ He told himself.

"Penny, shh it's okay. I promise you 110% that I am _not_ cheating on you." Leonard stoked her hair and gently rocked her. "Please, Penny, please believe me when I tell you that I would do anything for you. I am head over heels in love with you. I look at you every day and fall more in love with you and I never thought it would be possible to love you more than I already do. I love you with everything I have, you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can't imagine even spending a day away from you. It kills me every morning when I have to leave you, I want nothing more than to just be by your side." Leonard lifted Penny up from his shoulder, he looked into her eyes and watched the tears roll down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumb and kissed her.

He pulled back and Penny closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her forehead against his. She curled her fingers around Leonard's and whispered "I love you, so so much... I'm sorry, I just got a little paranoid, I don't know why, I just.."

"It's okay, I know."

Leonard repositioned so they could lay down. He knew Penny was tired and the added stress of him being at work and him coming home late was taking it's toll on her. He laid on his back as Penny cuddled into his side, Leonard wrapped his arms tightly around her and he moved onto his side slightly so their bodies were as close as they possibly could be. He buried his face into her hair and gently ran his fingertips up and down her back as Penny curled her fingers around the material of his shirt. She was asleep within minutes.

* * *

It was the early hours of Thursday morning and Leonard had woken up. His sleeping pattern had completely messed up due to Penny going to bed a lot earlier as he always liked to hold her as she fell asleep. He stayed in bed with Penny cuddled up against his chest but reached over to the night stand and grabbed his phone to text Bernadette.  
_I know it's late but I need to talk to you before work in the morning.. It's v. important.  
_He set his phone back on the night stand and focused on Penny's breathing to try and lull him back to sleep.

A few hours later, Leonard woke up to find Penny still asleep. He didn't want to disturb her as he knew she needed all the sleep she could get. However he noticed that her t-shirt had risen up over her belly and he found himself staring down at her bump. He noticed a tiny movement and couldn't help but place his hand on the spot to feel his little girl kick. After a few minutes, he pulled her top down and Penny stirred as Leonard got up, but soon settled back down into the covers as he left the bedroom grabbing his phone.

It was around 7 when he got a text from Bernadette.  
_Hi Leonard, ring me now. It sounds serious x  
_Leonard dialled the number and spoke in a very quiet tone, doing his best not to disturb Penny.

"Hi Bernadette, I need to ask you a favour..."

* * *

"Penny honey, I have to go to work now" Leonard whispered as he pushed his face under the covers and close to Penny's ear. "I made you some oatmeal and blueberries, I'll leave the bowl on the night stand for you."

"Mm thanks" Penny mumbled as she sat up to face Leonard and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him quickly.

"I'll be back around 4 today, I think Bernadette is planning on taking you to lunch today so check your phone and I'll see you when you're home okay?" Leonard leaned in to kiss Penny again.

She smiled sleepily at him and picked up the bowl of oatmeal and began eating. "Love you" Penny called out as he headed for the door.

"Love you too" and the door slammed shut.

Penny picked up her phone to check her messages and Leonard was right, there was one from Bernadette.  
_Taking u out for a girly catch up lunch. Will pick u up at 1 xxxx  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Penny finished the bowl of oatmeal Leonard had left her and managed to sleep a few more hours. She got up and did her usual morning routine before she was pregnant. Penny had been going out a little less so didn't always bother doing her hair or make up if she was just lounging around, so it made a nice change. Once she finished, she sat down on the couch and watched a bit of season 3 of Sex in the City while she waited for Bernadette to come and pick her up.

"Hi Penny, you look great!" Bernadette exclaimed as Penny opened her apartment door.

"Oh thank you Bernadette, so do you! Did you get your hair cut?" Penny stepped back into her apartment and turned off the tv.

"Uh huh, I went to the guy you suggested he was great! He actually suggested this new place for lunch so we're going there, that okay?"

"Sure, what do they do?" Penny asked as she went into her room to her closet.

"Oh er... just sandwiches and things... it's meant to be really good though!" Bernadette hesitated, hoping Penny wouldn't notice that she had no clue what she was talking about, but luckily as she was in her room, she couldn't see Bernadette fidget and wring her hands.

"Nice" Penny shouted.

A few minutes later, Penny re-entered the living room with boots on and a jacket in her arms. She put the empty bowl that had contained oatmeal next to the sink and noticed Leonard had left her a note on the island.  
_Hope you have a great time with Bernadette, got a surprise for you later!  
Lots of love, Leonard xoxo_

"What's that?" Bernadette asked when she saw Penny staring at the bit of paper, wondering if Leonard had left any clue for her.

"Oh just a note from Leonard saying he hopes I have fun" Penny folded the note up and put her jacket on, then the girls headed out.

* * *

"So where is this place Bernadette?"

"Oh it's... on the way to Sierra Madre. About 10 minutes from your apartment block."

"I didn't know there were any restaurants around there? Only houses?"

"Umm, yeah no, it's new so..." Bernadette hated lying, as she mentioned before, they knocked that out of you at Catholic school. It was even harder to lie to her best friend. She shifted around in her seat and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Anyways, how's the baby?"

Penny looked confused by Bernadette's sudden topic change but she went along with it. "Oh she's doing great, continuing to kick like a little soccer player. I told Leonard that and he didn't seem to impressed. I think he wants her to be a little scientist, I'm sure he'll have her doing equations before she can walk" Penny joked.

"Bless, how's Leonard doing with everything?"

"He's being great. He's bought a few things already but they disappeared, I guess he put them in storage or something. Oh and he bought me the cutest charms for my bracelet." Penny held up her wrist for Bernadette to see. "I haven't taken it off yet." She paused and looked down then across to Bernadette. "I think he's still hiding something from me though. But we had our talk and I know nothing's going on, but I don't know, I guess I'm just tired and hormonal..."

It killed Bernadette to see Penny's mood change and she wanted to jump in and tell her what Leonard's up to, but they were less than 5 minutes away from the destination where Leonard told Bernadette to take Penny.

Bernadette drove down East Washington Boulevard and commented on how her and Howard had looked at a house down here. She turned down Galbreth Road and Penny looked at all the houses and saw a dad and, who Penny assumed was, his daughter who was learning to ride a bike. She imagined sitting on the grass watching Leonard teach their little girl how to ride a bike, she rubbed her stomach in excitement.

"This is such a nice neighbourhood" Penny said. "I can't believe how close it is to our apartment, it's so different compared!"

Bernadette just smiled.

* * *

She parked the car and looked at Penny.

"Er, Bernadette... I think you may have gotten the wrong address? This is a house, not a place for lunch?"

"Nope, I definitely have the right place" Bernadette smiled as she saw Leonard step out the front door and walk towards the car.

Penny's jaw dropped as Leonard opened the car door. "What, what's going on?"

Leonard kissed Penny. "Come with me and you'll see"

He mouthed thank you to Bernadette and took both her hands and helped Penny out the car. She linked their fingers and walked nervously to the house. Leonard got his keys out his pocket and unlocked the front door.

"Leonard why do you you..."

"Welcome home" He pushed the front door open to reveal a large wooden hallway and neatly painted walls.

"Leonard" Penny put her hand over her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "Do you really.. mean.."

"Uh huh, this is ours. Our new home. Well if you want to move in with me that is" He joked.

"Of course I do, Leonard this is amazing!" Penny stepped towards Leonard and he put his hands on her hips. "I just can't believe it" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged Leonard tightly. "Thank you"

"So do you want the tour?"

Leonard took Penny's hand as they walked around their new home. The walls were freshly painted and there was new furniture in most of the rooms. He's added his own nerdy touches to every room, memorabilia on shelves and white boards on walls. They walked into the kitchen and there was a high chair at the breakfast bar and Leonard's Star Wars mug. The stairs had been fitted with a stair gate and their room had a small cot next to their bed. "I wondered where that went" Penny giggled. They walked into the baby's room and it had been painted pink with small purple flowers. There was a ornate French dresser on one wall and a blackboard on the other. "That's for her equations" Leonard joked as Penny leaned on him.

"I still just can't believe this Leonard. How did you manage to do all of this?"

"Well, I thought before the scan that an apartment isn't the ideal place for a baby to grow up, so I went house hunting and found this place. I was late because I bought it that day and had to sign papers and things." He paused and looked down at Penny who was now stood in front of him with her hands on his chest. He cleared his throat "Then I called in sick and every day this week I've been here painting and decorating and building the cot and putting in stair gates." He looked at Penny who had tears in her eyes again and kissed her. "I wanted to surprise you and when you started to get suspicious I had to get Bernadette involved who I have to say was very efficient at getting you here!"

Penny kissed Leonard again, it was a long passionate kiss in the middle of their girls bedroom. Penny had never been so happy or grateful in her life. Leonard truly was the most amazing man in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Penny and Leonard were sat cross legged on their new bed, in their new house.

"So it's really close to work too, it's about 8 minutes from Caltech, though of course I'll probably have to still pick Sheldon up and 11 minutes from the Cheesecake Factory. Our old apartment building is still close too, only about 7 minutes, so we can still have dinner with the guys some nights and they can even come here!" Leonard said with a smile, playing with Penny's hands.

"The sounds great! I really love it here, how did you even afford a place like this?"

"Well, I save a lot, probably too much. As you know I don't spend money on holidays, clothes that kind of stuff so I just saved it. I kind of figured I wouldn't last long with Sheldon as a room mate so I initially started saving money to get away from him."

"How are we going to break the news to him? He's going to go bat crap crazy on us Leonard!"

"I figured before we go home, we stop at the comic book store, buy him something, both break the news to him... then run away" They both laughed. "We'll figure it out, Sheldon will be fine, we're not even that far away. He can always get Raj to move in with him again, or Amy...?"

"Yeaah you're right, he'll manage." Penny paused and thought for a moment then smiled. "It really is an amazing place, it even has a yard our kids can run around in!"

"Plural?" Leonard smiled.

Penny blushed. "Yeah... I actually had a dream where we have another baby that turns out to be twins, a boy and girl... Do you want more children?"

"I like that idea, of course I want more, but lets get this one out first?" Leonard joked as he poked Penny's stomach.

"Though we can always practise now right?" Penny said seductively as she bit her lip.

"Oh I see no problem with that..." Leonard smiled as Penny laid down and he climbed on top of her.

* * *

Bernadette and Howard walked up the stairs to 4A holding hands, with Raj following behind.

"Penny really looked shocked, she had no idea! It was adorable, Leonard is so great to her. But DO NOT say anything to Sheldon do you hear me?"

The men shook their heads vigorously. Bernadette had been telling the story to the guys are they made their way up the stairs. As they reached the 3rd floor, they heard Sheldon and Leonard shouting.

"Guess they just told him the news then..." Raj said.

As the 3 rounded the corner to the 4th floor, the shouting was even worse. Penny was standing in the hallway on the phone to Amy and looked stressed but smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys, as you can probably tell we just told Sheldon then news and he's not too happy about it." Penny began

"Well we're so happy for you Penny, I'm sure Sheldon will come around" Bernadette cut in.

"YOU MRS, very sneaky getting me out to the house earlier, kudos. I still want that girly lunch though, you owe me!" Penny laughed.

Bernadette smiled and the 3 entered the apartment when Howard paused. "You coming Penny?"

"Not just yet, I'm warning Amy and hoping she can come and get Sheldon to calm down"

They entered the apartment to see Sheldon pacing backwards and forwards by the breakfast bar and Leonard banging his head against the wall.

"Sheldon we are moving and there is nothing you can do about it, no room mate agreement will keep me here. Do. You. Understand?"

"I don't think you understand Leonard, for the past-"

"SHELDON LISTEN TO ME." Leonard screeched which startled Sheldon causing him to run into his room. "Dammit"

Leonard knocked on his bedroom door and opened it. "Sorry Sheldon, listen to me, I am moving in with Penny in a new house, we're having a baby and starting our life together. I'll still take you to work every day, we can still eat together most nights. I just won't be living here. I understand that you're sad and scared of being alone but this is happening. You didn't except me to live here forever did you?"

"Well..."

"No Sheldon, anyway, I'm going to eat are you coming?"

They both exited his room and made their way to the living room.

"This is just unacceptable" Sheldon muttered to himself.

Leonard looked up and noticed Howard, Raj and Bernadette standing by the door. "Hey everyone take a seat and start eating. Ignore crazy over there." He said glaring at Sheldon who was now scribbling on his board.

Penny and Amy entered the apartment 10 minutes later and grabbed some food. Sheldon was still writing on his board and refused to join the rest of them.

"Are you going to talk to him Amy?" Bernadette asked.

Amy shook her head. "No his mother taught me that he's like a baby deer. You have to let him come to you."

The group just nodded and continued eating.

"On a brighter note, me and Leonard were thinking about having a party to celebrate and you're all invited to a little house-warming next weekend"

Everyone smiled and commented on how great that will be, Raj happily nodded but Sheldon had a different reaction.

"I will not be attending because there will be no party, because no one is moving"

"I give up" Leonard said throwing his head back onto the couch.

"I think it's time to call his Mother" Penny whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard and Penny had gone back to Penny's apartment after a long night of arguing with Sheldon. Leonard was sat up in bed reading a comic book when Penny entered the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Leonard.

"So, Sheldon's Mom will be here in the next few days" Penny yawned. "She was expecting me to call her a lot earlier, I think she figured that he would of kicked off a sooner than he did. She's excited to see our new house too."

"That's great. I booked the moving van for Wednesday, so we will be completely moved in in 5 days!"

Penny nodded and yawned again.

"You need sleep, come here you lazy pregnant lady"

She giggled and laid down next to Leonard. "My back kinda hurts, can we lay on our sides?"

"Fine by me" Leonard replied as he rolled onto his side and pressed his chest against her back and tucked his knees behind hers.

"Thanks" Penny whispered as she cuddled into Leonard and he kissed her cheek then draped his arm over her resting his hand on her bump feeling the baby kick every now and again.

It was 3:20am when Sheldon entered Penny's apartment stood over the sleeping couple and knocked on the wall.

_Knock Knock Knock  
_

"Leonard and Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Leonard and Penny"

___Knock Knock Knock_

"Leonard and Penny"

Penny opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing over her. She screamed and Leonard immediately pulled her into his chest and squeezed her tightly as she buried her face into his chest. He focused his eyes and noticed it was Sheldon and released his grip on Penny.

"SHELDON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" Leonard shouted as he sat up.

"Well I just thought, you know seeing as you were up we could talk"

"We were sleeping Sheldon" Penny groaned as she pulled the comforter over her head.

"Sheldon it's 3am, I am not talking to you now. Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait, now will you please get out."

"Fine I suppose it can wait. Boy I hope you have more patience with your child because you certainly have none for me" Sheldon remarked as he left the apartment.

Penny sat bolt upright and let Sheldon's words sink in. He was right, she had no patience for him when he woke them up in the middle of the night, what if she felt the same when their daughter woke them up, making more noise than Sheldon.

"Leonard" She whimpered and threw her head into her hands.

"Penny what, what's happening?" Leonard rubbed her back and scooted closer to her.

"What if Sheldon's right, what if I have no patience for our daughter when she screams in the middle of the night. What if I snap at her, what if-" Penny broke down and started sobbing.

"Hey no, you can't think like that Penny." Leonard pulled her onto his chest and she cried into his shoulder. "Of course we snap when Sheldon wakes us up, it's Sheldon for crying out loud! But with our daughter it will be different. We'll want to be up with her, we'll want to stop her crying and make her feel safe, do you understand?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry" Penny sniffed.

"Don't be sorry, it's natural to get a little paranoid!"

Penny yawned and nodded. "Okay yeah I know, I just want her to not feel like a failure like we both did."

"She most certainly will not, do you hear me? We will love her so so much and I promise not to glue electrodes to her head as long as you do?" Leonard joked.

"I can promise that but you might have to get Amy in on this deal too"

They both laughed and laid back down.


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday morning came around quickly. The group had taken the day off work, except Sheldon and Amy, to help Leonard and Penny load up the moving truck and unpack everything at the new house. Raj, Howard and Bernadette arrived up at 9am with bagels, coffee (and green tea for Penny) as Raj said they all needed 'moving fuel'.

"Mm thanks Raj, let me put this on the counter. Come on in guys" Penny said as she opened the door.

"Wow, this place looks so different Penny!" Bernadette exclaimed as she sat down.

"I know, it feels so empty without everything in here, well except the couch!"

"Thank God we don't have to move that down the stairs" Howard mumbled to Raj.

"So, we ready to get started?" Leonard clapped his hands together as Howard and Raj groaned at the sight of Penny's boxes. "Hey don't groan already, there's more to move in my apartment!"

The boys started to pick up boxes and descending down the stairs as Bernadette and Penny tucked into the bagels.

"Don't worry guys, most of the boxes are just clothes" Penny shouted down to them.

"So how's Sheldon doing with all of this?"

"Well he's run away 5 times in the past few days, he tries to choke Leonard to death with the force or blow up his head every time he enters the apartment." Bernadette giggled. "So you know, could be better, but his Mom will be here by the weekend so that should sort him out."

"Yeah, I tried talking to him and so did Amy. If anyone would be able to get him to see sense I thought it would be Amy but no such luck. He's more stubborn than you!" Bernadette joked.

Penny smiled but then looked uncomfortable and started shifting her weight. She stood up, then sat back down and walked around the apartment. Bernadette watched her repeat this a few times before Penny finally settled.

"Little girl's a kicker huh?"

"Yep, kicking me right in the ribs, thank you very much" She moaned and poked her stomach. "Here feel" Penny grabbed Bernadette's hand and placed it to the left of her belly button and the baby kicked into Bernadette's hand.

"That's amazing" Bernadette said in shock as tears began to form in her eyes. "I've never feel a baby kick before..."

"Well, it gets old." Penny said dryly. "Still pretty cool though, especially when you see the baby kick on the screen and you can feel it at the same time"

Bernadette kept her hand on Penny's stomach and thought about how she told Howard that she didn't want children and how her opinion was beginning to change. Seeing how happy Penny was, and how amazing she looked made her think about herself being pregnant and maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...

The girls ate and chatted while Howard, Raj and Leonard panted as they walked into the apartment for the 6th time. They were all extremely out of breath and muttering things like 'why does the elevator have to be broken'. Howard and Leonard flopped on the couch and Raj leaned against the breakfast counter wheezing.

"You alright there Howie?" Bernadette rubbed his back and Howard clutched his sides and bent over.

"My poor baby" Penny sympathised as Leonard puffed his inhaler.

"I'm fine thanks for asking guys" Raj whined.

The 4 of them turned to look at Raj and Penny kissed Leonard then heaved herself off the couch and walked over to Raj.

"Come here silly." Penny put her arms around Raj's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "I really appreciate this Raj, thank you." Raj blushed and hugged Penny. "Come sit down and eat"

* * *

Bernadette and Penny drove to the new house while Leonard, Howard and Raj finished loading the truck. Bernadette pulled up to the house when Penny moaned.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

The women got out of the car and approached Sheldon who was sat on the door step.

"I must say Penny, this house is very tricky to break into. A lot safer than your apartment."

"Great, Sheldon. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work? You hate helping people move"

"I took the day off work, like you asked."

"Sheldon that still doesn't answer my main question?" Penny sighed, crossing her arms.

"Which was your main question? You asked me 3 and I picked the easiest and most obvious one to avoid confusing you"

"SHELDON" Penny screeched, throwing her arms in the air causing Sheldon to flinch.

"Penny, calm down." Bernadette placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at a startled Sheldon.

"Sorry, sorry. Sheldon sweetie, why did you take the day off work and why are you here?"

"I took the day off to help with the move and-"

"_You_ want to help us move?" Penny cut in, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I want to make sure you place all my possessions in the right places and you know I don't like people touching my stuff."

"Excuse me?" Penny blinked rapidly.

"I don't know how that sentence could possibly confuse you. But when the moving van gets here with all my belongings, which I assume Leonard packed up when he told me he was doing his stuff, I will put all my things in the correct places." Sheldon said, very matter of factly.

Bernadette put her head in her hands and Penny threw her head back and closed her eyes, both sighing in exasperation.

"SHELDON YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH US" Penny turned on her heels and headed towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Bernadette asked.

"To get my phone, Leonard needs to hurry the Hell up."

* * *

Half and hour later, the moving van pulled into the drive. Penny and Bernadette were sat on the grass and Sheldon was still on the door step, all 3 of them sat in silence. Penny was still fuming that Sheldon had assumed he was moving in with them and she hoped Leonard would have the answer.

"Hey buddy, what are you going here?" Howard questioned as he stepped out the van. Bernadette jumped up and pulled Howard and Raj towards her car where she explained what was going on. They leaned against the car to watch Leonard's next move.

Leonard walked over to Penny. "Hey, what's the big panic ab-" Leonard trailed off when he saw Sheldon sat on the door step. "Right I get it."

He kissed Penny on the head and helped her off the grass and she explained to him what was going on. He shot daggers at Sheldon when Penny finished explaining and walked over, crouching in front of him while Penny stood behind and put her hands on Leonard's shoulders.

"Sheldon, you're not living with us, I don't know where you got that from."

"Well, you said an apartment is no place for a baby to grow up so that's why you were moving, not to get rid of me. So I thought instead of living in the apartment block, I'd move in with you. Of course I'm going to have to sound proof my room, and the baby's room so I don't hear the infant crying and I'll have to up the cleaning schedule to make up for the mess. I'm already starting to draw up the baby specific part of the room mate agreement."

"That won't be necessary Sheldon"

"Why ever not? The room mate agreement is-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LIVING WITH US"

Leonard's sudden outburst caused Penny and Sheldon to jump. Penny sat down beside him on the door step and turned to face him. She realised a different approach was needed now as the yelling, stating the obvious was not working.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for the yelling but like I said before, Leonard and I are starting our life together and I'm sorry but that means living without you. It's not fair on you to live with a baby crying but we'll come and visit all the time. You can come here and we'll still go to 4A for dinner, I know you don't like change and this is hard on you but just please accept that this is what's happening"

Sheldon thought for a moment and looked up at Leonard. "I guess you're right. I'll go home, good bye." Sheldon stood and briskly walked down the drive.

"Do you want me to drive you back Sheldon?" Leonard called out.

"No I'll take the bus, seeing as I'm wearing my bus pants already"

And with that, Sheldon began to stride down the street, his friends just watched him leave.

"Well that was odd." Raj said as the 3 walked up the drive way.

"I doubt that'll be the end of it. I just hope Mary can sort him out before the house warming party." Leonard said as he unlocked the door. "So who's ready to move all these boxes then?!"

The fake enthusiasm was obvious in all their voices.

* * *

It was mid afternoon before all the boxes were moved in. Howard and Bernadette had gone on a coffee run while Leonard and Raj unpacked the boxes in the kitchen and Penny watched from the breakfast bar.

"Hey preggers, you know that you could help with this"

"I know I could" Penny grinned at Leonard.

"You just like to watch us slave away right?"

Penny nodded as the doorbell rang. "I'm so not use to hearing a doorbell rather than a knock at the door. I guess that'll be Howard and Bernadette"

The couple entered the kitchen and put everyone's orders on the counter.

"Wow this looks great already, good job Leonard and Raj!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Hey what about me?" Penny whined.

"Penny, I'm guessing you've done nothing" Bernadette said and Leonard and Raj sniggered.

"Hey, don't be mean to the pregnant lady. But yeah, you're right. Come on lets go to the bedroom Bernadette."

"Mind if I join" Howard said wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

"Nah, girls only Howard, but you're free to watch" Penny said seductively. Her and Bernadette burst out laughing at the sight of the 3 men with their eyes wide and mouth's hanging open. Bernadette grabbed Penny's hand. "Bye guys"

* * *

Howard, Bernadette and Raj left at 5 to go and get dinner. It was Wednesday which meant Halo and new comic book night at the boys apartment and they decided not to upset Sheldon any more by attending the usual activities that went on on Wednesday evenings. Leonard and Penny agreed to meet at the apartment for Halo at 8 so they could stay and continue to unpack the boxes. They finished every room and now it was just Penny's extensive closet and shoe collection to unpack.

"You really do have a lot of shoes don't you? I'd never noticed till now." Leonard was laying on the bed on his front down at the 6 boxes full of shoes that were piled up beside the closet. "Where on Earth are you gonna put them all?"

"Well in my apartment, I had this shoe hanging thing that went on my bathroom door so I could probably just do that again and put the rest under the bed?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. I'm glad I bought a separate closet, you have a lot of clothes too"

"It's annoying cos I can't wear the majority of them already, my stomach is growing by the day!"

"I haven't really noticed, you've been wearing baggy clothes. Show me!" Leonard smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"She's gotten pretty big. The doctor said she's about 11 inches long and weighs a over a pound now!" Penny smiled back as she stood side on to Leonard and raised her top.

"Oh my god, she's definitely grown, wow" Leonard laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling Penny onto the bed. "You're huge"

"Mm thanks." Penny said as she laid down next to him. "It's annoying I can hardly get close to you any more, well only with my back to you." She sighed and rolled over to face Leonard.

"What are you talking about, look!" Leonard attempted to wrap his arms around Penny but he could barely get half as close as he use to.

"Leonard you're pushing her into my bladder!" Penny squealed. "This isn't working, I need to find a guy with longer arms." She grinned.

"Fine I'll leave." Leonard rolled away from Penny so his back was in her face.

"No no come back here" Penny laughed as she tried to pull Leonard back to face her. She sat up and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the bed and leaned in, as best as the baby would allow, to kiss him.

"Okay I think I'll stay." He grinned up at her.

He sat up so Penny was on his lap, she pressed her bump into his stomach, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. But it wasn't long till they were interrupted by Penny's phone ringing.

"Ignore it" Penny said, in between kissing. They carried on until it went to voice mail, but then Leonard's phone started ringing. "Ugh this is ridiculous"

Leonard picked up the phone, it was Howard.

"What do you want?"

"Oh hello to you to, _thanks for helping us move today Howard, you're the best_" Howard mimicked.

"Very funny, but are you going to tell me what's up? And why did Raj ring Penny?"

"To try and get hold of you, obviously. Well anyway I thought you should know that Sheldon has run away, yet again."

"For the love of God. Do you know where he's gone?"

"No that's why I called you! I thought he might of tried to break in again and move in with you guys."

"No he's not here, drive around and see if you can find him. Me and Penny will meet you at the apartment in about 40 minutes ok? We've still got things to unpack. Bye" Leonard set the phone down on the night stand.

"So let me guess, Sheldon's run away again?" Penny pursed her lips.

"Yep, but we don't have to look for him just yet. I told them we'd be there in 40 minutes." Leonard paused and raised his eyebrows. "What can we do in 40 minutes..."

"Oh 40 minutes you say, I have a few ideas" Penny giggled and returned to kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Darlin' look at you!" Mrs Cooper exclaimed as she threw her arms around Penny at the apartment door. "My, you're carrying well aren't ya! Let me look at you."

"Hi Mary!" Penny giggled. "Thanks, she's gotten so big over the past few weeks!"

"And where's the Dad?" Mary said as she entered 4A, pulling her suitcase along and setting it down by the couch.

"He's retrieving Sheldon who ran away again. It's like the 6th time this week!" Penny sat on the arm as Mary set down her suitcase and sat in Sheldon's spot. "You'd think he'd learn to go to somewhere other than the comic book store though... They should be back soon."

"Well our Shelly is predictable. He's not coping well with all pregnancy business then?"

"No, he seems to be fine with the pregnancy thing. He actually said it's good to see me doing something useful or something along those lines." Penny shook her head. "It's the moving out he can't seem to deal with. He even tried to break into the new house and move in with us when we were unloading our stuff."

"Nothin' dries as quick as a tear, I'm sure he'll come around soon." Mary smiled at Penny. "I'll talk to him, don't you worry about it sugar."

"Thanks Mary, would you like some tea?"

"Please darlin', my throats so dry I'm spitting cotton"

Penny made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on, pulling down 2 mugs for them both. "So how're you? What's been going on in Texas." Penny called across the apartment.

"I feel like I've been rode hard and put up wet, but that's just the plane journey, nothing compared to how tired you must be, so don't listen to me complain. Texas is the same as always but I wanna hear how you're doing Penny! We're not here to talk about me alright?"

Penny laughed. She loved the old Texan phrases Mary used and how relaxed they made her feel. She returned to the couch with their tea and continued chatting as Sheldon and Leonard entered the apartment. Sheldon gave his Mother a peculiar look and turned to Leonard.

"You called my Mother? Why?"

"Who stuck the burr under your saddle Shelly? Come here" Mary stood and embraced her son as he stood rigid with his arms to his sides. "How are ya? Come sit"

Sheldon eyed his friends as he let his Mother guide him to the couch and engage in meaningless chat. Leonard came over and kissed the side of Penny's head.

"Let me guess" Penny said quietly, patting the space next to her. "The comic book store?"

"Oh how did you guess" He replied dryly, sinking into the cushion and raising his hand to his forehead. "Graphic novel section nest, just the same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before and the day-"

"Leonard relax, Mary will sort this" She cut him off and turned his head to her face her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no just got a headache that's all." He sighed, linking his fingers with Penny's.

Mary overheard and cocked her head towards Sheldon. "Baby your friend has a headache, go bring him some of the tea Penny made."

"But Mom, she made it, why do I have to? Penny should do it, not me!"

"Sheldon" Mary raised her eyebrows at Sheldon with a stern tone in her voice. "I asked you so _go_"

Sheldon sighed and walked over the kitchen. "Fine" He mumbled.

Mary turned to Penny and Leonard. "So kids, tell me about the new house then!" She said, now with excitement that she hadn't shown towards her Son. This caused Sheldon to twitch with an emotion he could only describe as jealousy or possibly anger.

"Uh it's amazing! Leonard did an incredible job" Penny kissed him and smiled at Mary.

"We're having a house warming tomorrow, you're welcome to come!" Leonard smiled too, squeezing Penny's hand.

"Oh, I'd love to Leonard but I have to get ho-" Mary was cut off by Sheldon slamming a mug of tea down on the coffee table and storming off to his bedroom.

"Shelly that wasn't very nice, come back and apologise to-"

"I'm going to my room, DON'T FOLLOW ME"

The next thing they heard was Sheldon slamming his door, which made Mary chuckle. "He's studyin' to be a half-wit, and I'm afraid he ain't gonna make it."

Penny smiled and sipped her tea. "Is anyone gonna go after him?"

"Nope, tell me more about this house then sugar"

* * *

Penny and Leonard drove home later that afternoon to give Mary a chance to coax Sheldon out his room and talk some sense into him.

"I just don't get why he's finding this so hard" Penny sighed as Leonard unlocked the front door.

"He doesn't like change, you know that!" He replied, kissing her on the forehead and followed into the kitchen.

"Mm I guess. So what do you wanna do for dinner? Maybe we should try cooking, all this take out food can't be good for her." Penny rubbed her belly and smiled when she kicked.

"Okay, how about we start easy, maybe spaghetti?" Penny nodded and Leonard put his arms around her waist. "We're gonna have to go grocery shopping, this may be a novelty to you." He joked and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I've been grocery shopping plenty of times... No okay I really haven't." Penny grinned up at him. "So where's the closest grocery store to here?"

"Hmm, there's a Trader Joe's down Rosemead Boulevard, a Ralphs in Old Pasadena, Gelson's Market in central as well as Whole Foods or a Vons down Fair Oaks Avenue. Pick one!"

"Ooh, let's go to Trader Joe's! This is exciting!"

"Penny it's just grocery shopping..."

"Shhh it is! Come on lets go" Penny grabbed Leonard's arm and starting pulling him out the door.

"Penny, wait, wait. We just got in!" He chuckled.

"Yep and now we're leaving. Come on lazy, Trader Joe's time!

"You're mad"

"And that's why you love me" Penny giggled as she headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"I wish Mary could stay for the party" Penny said as she leaned her head on Leonard's shoulder as he drove back from taking her to the airport.

"I know, but I suppose she came and did her job. Sheldon is relatively happy now Amy's moving in and he won't be disturbing us too much. At least she got to come and see the house though!"

"Yeah I guess. How long do you think Amy will last in 4A then?"

"Well, Howard and Raj have bets going if you'd like to weigh in. But I was talking to Sheldon and he said he's added a minimum time she has to stay and a 6 month notice period so the earliest she can get out is 10 years and 6 months."

"10 YEARS?! Wow, well good luck to her!"

"Hey, I stayed with him for over 10 years! I guess that's why he did it for that amount of time, but to be honest I don't see Amy ever leaving."

"She told me now she's moved in she's never ever going to live apart from him. She's actually working on how to get him to share a bed with her."

"Now would be the appropriate time to wish her luck. As if Sheldon will ever share a bed with her, he doesn't like sharing a couch, let alone a bed!"

Penny just smiled and pursed her lips. 10 minutes later, Leonard drove into their garage and turned off the engine. He looked down at Penny who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and thought about whether to wake her up or not. Leonard waited a few moments before kissing her head and gently shaking her awake.

"Wake up sleepy, we're home!" He nudged.

"Mmm"

Leonard chuckled as he got out the car and went to Penny's door. He leaned in and undid her seatbelt, then took both her hands and attempted to get her to stand. "If you're that tired you can go to bed when we get in but the car isn't very comfy."

"Fine" Penny yawned as Leonard lead her up to the house. "I'm sorry I'm so tired all the time Leonard. I can't help it, I hate that all I seem to be doing is sleeping."

"No, don't apologise! I under-"

"It must just be so boring!. I'm gonna stay up this afternoon with you, promise!" Penny shook her head and skipped into the hallway as Leonard unlocked the door.

"Really it's fine, get some rest before the party tonight! I've got work I could do I guess."

"No look, I'm awake as a..." Penny paused to find the words. "I'm... just very awake"

Leonard raised his eyebrows and smiled . "So what do you wanna do then as you're _very awake._"

Penny laughed and thought again, resting her forearms on the breakfast bar. "Well the party doesn't start till 6, so we've got just under 5 hours. Is there any tidying we need to do?"

"No, Raj and I tidied and set things up in the other rooms yesterday while you were out with Amy. How about a movie? Star Wars?"

"Mmm well I was actually thinking about-" Penny was cut off by Leonard putting his arms on the counter opposite and leaning in to kiss her.

"Keep doing that then sure, Star Wars it is" Penny laughed as she pulled back. "But I was actually gonna take a shower and thought you'd like to join me but if you _really_ want to watch Star Wars then-"

"Oh no no, pffft I've seen that movie tons of times anyway."

"Well you seem to of made it very clear that you want to watch Star Wars, I'd hate to deprive you now"

"Shut up and come here" Leonard grinned as he walked around the breakfast bar and kissed her.

They made their way out of the kitchen, still kissing and headed to the stairs. This confused Penny a little, in her old apartment, or even in Leonard's, they were able to walk and kiss from the kitchen to the bedroom in a few steps, but now they had to actually get up the stairs. Back when they were first dating, Penny once attacked Leonard by the mailboxes as he returned from work. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he attempted to make his way up the stairs but it had ended with them both falling over and laughing on the 2nd floor hallway so there was no way she was attempting that again today.

* * *

Half an hour later, Penny re-entered the bedroom.

"Woah, okay I definitely have a reason to be tired now" Penny walked out their en suite, spun around and flopped on the bed, laying on her back wrapped in a towel.

"So I take it you don't wanna go again then?" Leonard laughed as he entered the room in his boxers, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Not unless you want me to pass out at the party tonight. Ohh, clothes on so soon Mr?" Penny pouted as Leonard walked over to the bed.

"It's Dr actually" Leonard corrected and grinned down at her. Penny picked up a pillow and hit him over the head. "Hey, ouch!"

"Okay then _Dr,_ do you wanna find me some clothes?"

"Not particularly, you look pretty great in that towel..."

"Leonardddd" Penny pleaded.

"Okay lazy here you go" Leonard picked up a shirt from his drawer and threw it at Penny.

"Thanks honey" Penny stood and dropped her towel while she put the shirt on and buttoned it up. She caught Leonard looking for a moment too long and grinned. "Can't take your eyes off me huh?"

"No, I mean yes, no.. uh I..." Penny giggled and Leonard blushed.

"Sweetie it was a joke"

"No, no I know. I was looking at your stomach, I can't believe how big she's got!"

"She's a big baby" Penny sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and cradled her stomach. "I think she's finally asleep too, so no loud noises ok!"

"What how can you tell?" Leonard sat next to her with one leg under his knee and the other on the floor.

"Well she hasn't kicked in a while and normally she's kicking me in the ribs 24/7. Also the book I was reading says that sex can actually rock the baby to sleep so..."

Leonard laughed. "Right I see"

"Well as she's sleeping, I'm going to as well." Penny said as she slipped under the covers and rolled on her side to face Leonard who stayed sitting on her side of the bed. "In or out Hofstadter."

"Sorry, err, I'll stay with you till you fall asleep but then I have work to do, that okay?"

"Fine by me" Penny sighed contently as Leonard cuddled up behind and placed his hand on her stomach, gently tracing his fingertips up and down.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey pretty lady" Leonard grinned as Penny walked down the stairs in a short red dress and kissed her as she reached the bottom. "Nice to see you rejoin the land of the living."

"Mm thanks" She paused and placed one hand on the bannister, leaning against it. "Does this dress look alright? It's a little tighter than usual thanks to missy down here"

Leonard stepped back to look at Penny. She laughed and tipped her head against her shoulder as Leonard eyed her up and down. "Well.." Leonard began.

"That's it I'm changing" Penny turned around and climbed the first few steps but Leonard grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him. Once her feet were on the floor, Leonard spun her around to face him.

"Penny," he looked deep into her eyes. "You look _so_ beautiful" She blushed and looked down at the floor while smiling. Leonard tipped her chin up to look at him and kissed her. "I mean it" He kissed her again and moved his hands up and down her sides until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Lets get this party started then!"

* * *

The usual gang, minus Sheldon, and familiar faces like Stuart and Kripke were scattered through the rooms of Leonard and Penny's new house with additional people such as Penny's work friends and some others from the university. Of course Will Wheaton wasn't there after he revealed that it was him who put ideas into Penny's head about her breaking up with Leonard, so Penny refused to allow him to the party or even close to their house.

All Penny could think about was were Sheldon was. She looked distant as she talked to people and kept looking at her phone, wondering if he'd tried to text or call them.

Leonard noticed Penny's concern and came over to her. "Leave it Penny, he'll turn up later or we can find him tomorrow. Enjoy yourself tonight honey, don't worry about him!" Leonard kissed Penny on the head and walked over to some of his colleges.

Penny stepped outside and dialled Mrs. Cooper's home phone where it was quiet but there was no answer. _'I guess she's at church or something'_ Penny thought and re-entered the party joining Amy and Bernadette in the kitchen.

"Bestie this house is amazing!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged Penny. "Leonard has done an amazing job, you're very lucky."

"I know, I still can't believe it!" Leonard told her to leave it but she couldn't. "...Hey Amy, where's Sheldon tonight?" Penny asked sipping her water.

Amy scoffed into her wine glass. "I went to pick him up but he said he wasn't coming. I left him laying in his bed when his Mother called."

"He's being a real baby, don't blame yourself."

"I'm not" Penny and Amy said at the same time and they looked at each other.

"Ohh right you meant Penny..." Amy sipped her wine again and left the room.

"It is kinda our fault though, I feel bad for him." Penny sighed.

"Nope you shouldn't, don't you remember what Leonard told you when there was that blackout that _Sheldon_ caused?"

"_Sometimes crazy looks like sad just to suck you back in._ Yeah yeah okay but I think he is genuinely sad this time."

"Penny, just relax and-" Bernadette started to speak but stopped and smiled as she felt Howard's arms come around her. "Hm hey."

"Hey you care to dance?"

"Sure, bye Penny!" Bernadette put down her wine glass and followed Howard into the other room, leaving Penny on her own.

She thought about how much had changed over the past few months and it surely must be having an effect on Sheldon, how could it not? At the start of the year, Penny was still in her old apartment, her relationship with Leonard was rocky and she wasn't even pregnant. But now, as it was coming up to Christmas, almost every detail in her life had changed.

"Hey, what you doing out here on your own?" Leonard said as he entered the kitchen with 3 empty wine bottles and put them in the recycling.

"I was talking to Bernadette but Howard stole her away to dance." She explained looking down.

Leonard cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, no I'm fine." Penny smiled up at Leonard and looked back down again.

"How about if_ I_ steal you off to dance?" Leonard took her hand in his and placed the other one around her back. Penny rested her spare hand on his shoulder and they danced around the kitchen. Penny giggled as Leonard spun her around into his arms and lowered her back. At that instant he leaned over and kissed her, gripping her back tightly.

"Feeling a little better now?" Leonard smiled as he lifted her back up.

"Ohhh yeah." She smiled back. "Come on lets go give Howard and Bernadette a run for their money." Penny grabbed his hand and lead him out the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later, once Kripke and Stuart had creeped out all of Penny's friends and the rest of the University employees had left, it was just down to the 6 of them.

"Great party you guys" Raj called from the floor where he'd fallen off the breakfast bar, after attempting to dance on it.

"Raj, sweetie where is your top?" Penny smiled down at him.

"I don't know" Raj grinned.

"I'd imagine he lost it while doing his strip tease." Howard cringed.

Penny came into the room with coffee and set the mugs down on the table then flopped down next to Leonard on the couch. They were all chatting when the doorbell rang. Leonard peeled Penny away from him and walked down the hall to the door.

"Hey buddy, Mrs. Cooper! What are you guys doing here?" He said as he ushered them into the house. "You missed the party!"

"Hi Leonard, ohh that's alright, we just popped by. Shelly has something to say to you."

Sheldon was holding a neatly wrapped parcel and stayed very quiet. He nodded to his Mother and looked down at the gift, clearing his throat. "Is Penny around? I only want to say this once and she should probably hear."

"Sheldon!" Mary raised her eyebrows at him. "Watch out or you'll plow up snakes, though Penny should hear this too."  
"Penny, darlin where you hiding?" She called out.

A few moments later, Penny turned down the hallway with a confused look on her face, her jaw dropped when she say Mary and Sheldon standing by the door. "Mary, hi! What are you doing here? We dropped you at the airport?"

"Sugar, you look wonderful in that dress! Come here" Mary held out her arms and hugged Penny tightly.

"Seriously though, what's going on?" Penny laughed and stood next to Leonard who put his arm around her.

"Well, Sheldon realised he's been as friendly as fire ants to the pair of ya. So, he's got something to say to you."

Sheldon looked up at the 3 of them and sighed. His Mom put her around around him and whispered "Don't let your mouth overload your tail baby."

"Leonard, Penny." He began. "I realise now that you two are in fact moving out and I'm not going with you. I apologise for trying to break in and move in with you. And for shouting, it was very uncalled for." Sheldon glanced at his Mother who nodded. He continued. "It has been brought to my attention that I acted irrationally and I'm sorry."

Penny put her hand over her mouth and Leonard squeezed her waist. "Sheldon, thank you. I know this has been hard on you but everything will be ok."

"Well, we'll see. Nevertheless I bought you a gift as social protocol dictates, so here." Sheldon handed Penny the present and turned to his Mom. "Can we go now?"

"Yes Shelly, I'm very proud of you. Good luck you two, Penny I'll ring ya in the week." Mary kissed Penny on the cheek and hugged her and Leonard.

"Don't you want to stay Mary?" Leonard asked.

"I'd love to darlin' but I got a plane to catch. Come on Shelly."

Mary and Sheldon walked out and Leonard quietly shut the front door. They both looked at each other and down at the gift.

"I think we should open this when everyone's gone."

Leonard nodded. "I'll take it upstairs, go back and find everyone, they're probably wondering where we've got to."

Penny trudged down the hall and walked into the living room to discover Raj stripped down to his boxers, Howard trying to stop him from pulling them down and Bernadette squealing on the couch.

"Ohh kaaaay. Think it's time for you to go..." Penny laughed.

* * *

Penny walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Leonard. "You ready to see what Dr. Wack-a-doodle has bought us then?"

Leonard reached over and grabbed the gift from the bedside table. It was a small, red parcel with a gold ribbon wrapped in a bow. "Do you wanna open this?"

"Gimme" Penny grinned and undid the bow. As she tore of the paper, they discovered a white babygrow. Leonard flipped it over and read out _'Dr Sheldon Cooper is the smartest man I know.' _It was printed in bold black letters across the front, Penny just shook her head and laughed.

"Typical" Leonard laughed and picked up the tiny babygrow, he suddenly went very quiet.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Penny asked scooting closer.

"This is so tiny. I can't believe, just how small.. like I know babies are small but just.."

Penny took the tiny outfit from Leonard's hands and looked down at it then placed it on her stomach. "She'll of grown out of this before she's even had the chance to wear it if she keeps growing at this rate." Penny laughed and gave Leonard back the babygrow, he held it tightly.

Penny got into bed and Leonard continued to stare at the material in his hands. Before long, Leonard felt bad for sitting up with the light on so he joined Penny in bed. "Good choice honey" She laughed as Leonard laid facing her and tipped his forehead against hers. Penny reached for his hand and noticed he was still clutching the babygrow. She held onto the material too and kissed Leonard for a while and eventually tucked her head under his chin and fell asleep.

* * *

**_The End_**

**_Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with the story, you've all been amazing and thanks so much for reviewing!  
I will be doing another fic following on called 'The Pregnancy Countdown' so look out for that, I will get started on the first chapter soon._**

**_I have edited all the chapters and removed my comments at the end of each chapters so feel free to download at flagfic !_**

**_H x_**


End file.
